pokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tale Play
Award Best Medieval Accent Shouldst thou speak most magnificently in accent from days of yore thou shalt recieve this award. Dramatis Personae' 'Role 1 '''Knight A brave and noble one, the knight will endure any hardship to protect their beloved. Suggested Names: Prince Justin, Sir Valiant, Warlady Glenda Knight Costume: This armor changes the wearer’s secondary type to steel. 'Role 2 Monster The monster is dangerous creature of evil. Suggested Names: The Dragon, The Beast, Trump Mentor The mentor is a source of wisdom and guidance along the knight’s quest. Suggested Names: Wizard Aldarach, Suleiman the Learned, Tulemachus Sage Costume: Wearer’s secondary type is now pyschic. '''Role 3 '''Maiden Beautiful and full of life, the fair maiden will never give up hope. Suggested Names: Princess Felicia, Lady Primrose, Prince Fluffwhistle Princess Costume: Wearer’s secondary type is now fairy. ''Fairy Queen''' The fairy queen will give the knight magical aid on his journey. Suggested Names: The Red Fairy, Amaranth, (character unnamed)' Role 4 Sorcerer The master or perhaps minion of the monster. Suggested Names: Omgar the Despicable, Archmage Andromicus, Ramshar Deathfist Evil Wizard Costume: Wearer’s secondary type is now dark.' Guardian A minion of the dragon or sorcerer, a formidable yet not too bright foe. Suggested Names: The Troll, Grumbler, Toespit ' '''Role 5 '''Squire' The squire is faithful to the knight and probably a source of bumbling and comic relief. Suggested Names: Timothy, Billy, Susie. Rope: Any time the user pins a foe, the pin is harsh. ' '''Role 6 '''Steed' A faithful mount that may have the most sense out of all the characters. Suggested Names: Titan, Longstrider, Spot Saddle: Wearer and rider never both take damage from area attacks. ' '''The Script' Act One Scenery: A Peaceful Meadow The KNIGHT is riding his STEED accompanied by the SQUIRE when they happen up the MAIDEN. The KNIGHT quickly begins to fall for her, but before they can form a close bond the MONSTER and the SORCERER abduct her. The act ends with him deciding to save her. 'Act Two Scenery: A Long Forest Path The KNIGHT journeys in search of his love, aided by the SQUIRE and STEED. Along the way he encounters the MENTOR who gives him training and guidance, the FAIRY QUEEN who gives him a talisman which will become crucial on his quest, and finally the GUARDIAN who opposes his way. Once these three have all been met, the act ends. ' Act Three Scenery: A Ruined Castle The KNIGHT arrives at the lair of the MONSTER and SORCERER, SQUIRE and STEED faithfully with him. A furious battle ensues. The MONSTER and SORCERER are defeated, the MAIDEN saved. The heroes live happily ever after. ' '''DIRECTOR’S NOTES ' '''Dramatic Moments '''Big Speech '''Everyone loves a good monologue. Your dramatic moment will be to deliver one just as the time is right. I know the crowd will love it. '''Musical '''This needs a good musical number. Do a song and dance routine, and invite the others to join in if you want, it can be their dramatic moment too. (The player will actually have to sing and larp the dancing.) 'Sponsor Deals '''Flowers' '''A florist shop donate some flowers they want used in the production at some point. I kinda forgot about them for awhile, so they’ll need some tending. But they are willing to give us some berries. (The player makes a nature roll to fix up the flowers, and gets berries equal to 1/10 the result) '''TM '''Pokémon Digital always likes to give us a copy of whatever new TM they want to show off, and this time it’s Swords Dance. Feel free to use it or send it back, but if you teach it to a Pokémon and don’t use it in the production they’ll get ticked off and won’t give us one next time. ''' Props A costume shop donated some extra props. Take any you want for yourself and give the rest to the other actors. * Magic Potion: Once per scene, may reuse a burnt-out move. * Black Mask: Immune to blinding effects. * Fake Wings: The holder is resistant to ground attacks. * Glowing Stone: Wearer is resistant to dark attacks. * Shield: Dodges can now avoid critical hits. * Magic Wand: Normal ranged attacks become fairy attacks. ' '''Fan Requests' ' '''The Mr. Mime' '''This guy comes up to me and explains how his father always wanted to be in a Pokémon theater production, but he passed away last year and will never get a chance. The son gave me his dad’s Mr. Mime and asked if one of you would use it in the play in the dad’s memory, as a main character. Could you do that? You get to take the Mr. Mime with you wherever you go. (If the Mr. Mime wins an award, it will gain full friendship points with the trainer.) '''Warrior Princess This guy comes up and hands me a costume. Says he thinks the princess should be more empowered. Says she should wear this. And besides, it’d be soooo sexy. It’s creepy I think, but hey, I’m not one to turn down free stuff. Leather Battle Bikini Costume: Pokémon gets 50 extra hit points.